Tabula Rasa
by asdf42
Summary: Hiatus. ¿Y si el mejor detective del mundo hubiese sido quien encontró el Death Note?
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** Tabula Rasa

**Genre:** Suspense, General

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** DN no me pertenece hoy ni mañana, pero algún día…. Le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata más el anime que es obra de Madhouse.

**Resumen:** ¿Y si el mejor detective del mundo hubiese sido quien encontró el Death Note?

* * *

Prólogo 

_Winchester, Inglaterra_

L Lawliet terminaba de solucionar el caso que Watari le había enviado esa misma mañana. Últimamente no recibía desafío alguno que fuese imponente y que le retara a entusiasmarse, teniendo en cuenta que sólo aceptaba los casos que le llamaban la atención -pocos, obviamente- era mucho decir que su existencia estaba siendo tediosa. A pesar de ser el mejor detective del mundo.

Recordaba sus primeros casos, la batalla por descubrir a los criminales, estudiando las pistas, las escenas del crimen, recurriendo a extravagantes métodos, pero siempre llegando a resoluciones. Por algo se había convertido en el gran L. Y aquí estaba, a sus veinticuatro años de edad, sintiéndose aburrido por la monotonía que estaba teniendo en su vida. Había aceptado que al obtener el título de gran detective, su vida privada se fusionaría totalmente con la profesional, y de sus orígenes, solo quedaría su nombre. _L._ Lo había aceptado, al igual el saber que su titulo era algo pasajero, en Wammy ya estaban entrenando a sus sucesores. Así, había aceptado todas estas realidades, pero eso no evitaba que se enfurruñara con cada pensamiento sobre la cotidianidad en la que vivía, porque sí, aun teniendo quizás mas adrenalina en su vida que cualquier otra persona, L Lawliet nunca había sido conformista -si lo hubiese sido, nunca habría obtenido el título de L-.

El nuevo caso había sido más fácil de lo que se esperaba, eran tres asesinatos en Texas, EE.UU; al parecer era un psicópata que actuaba bajos parámetros estándares. Los tres muertos eran de raza caucásica, estudiantes de entre diecisiete y dieciocho años. Hasta ahí podía verse un patrón, pero no alguna característica especifica que motivara al asesino apodado "Skull" –calavera-, pero realizando sus pesquisas sin siquiera moverse de su sitio, había llegado a la conclusión de que los jóvenes pertenecían a una banda anarquista, así que estudiando psicológicamente a los cinco sospechosos –un profesor del colegio en donde estudiaban; el único miembro de la banda vivo; la madre de uno de los muertos y dos gemelos compañeros de clases- finalizó que el asesino era el otro miembro de la banda, al parecer era un Skinhead infiltrado que había actuado solitariamente en la realización de los crímenes. El caso era fácil, no de su gusto, pero Watari se lo había enviado.

No era que L pidiera que apareciese algún asesino mundial, pero si algún reto, una provocación a usar su intelecto al máximo.

Pero nada llegaba, salvo pequeños casos que empezaban complejos, pero que bajo su minuciosa mirada se desvelaban.

_Nada._

Hasta ahora.

"¿Death Note?"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien patético el caso que le dí para resolver y eso que he visto millones de capítulos de La Ley y el Orden. Como verán esta historia será una especia de AU -más What if eso sí- con la premisa de L obteniendo el DN y conociendo a Ryuk y bueno, todo lo demás. Ya tengo los primeros capítulos listos -obviamente más largos que éste- y en la historia no habrá yaoi, esto principalmente porque será un gran estudio del personaje de L -con sus motivaciones y su psicología- y para cuando conozca a Light no será como un sospechoso asi que no creo que quedaría bien en la historia. Como podrán adivinar _Tabula Rasa_ es uno de los principios dogmáticos del empirismo y según mi percepción de L, esta corriente esta muy fuerte en su modo de pensar -tiene un gran paralelismo con John Locke- así que lo iré explicando a lo largo del fic. Bueno, creo que estas serían todas las notas, espero que les haya gustado y motivado a continuar. 


	2. Capítulo Uno: Encuentro

_**Tabula Rasa**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_Capítulo Uno_

Encuentro

"_**La persona cuyo nombre esté escrito en este cuaderno morirá"**_

"¿Death Note?", el detective extrañado ojeó el interior del cuaderno que se había encontrado por casualidad en el exterior del edificio. L no era muy dado a las salidas fuera de su centro de trabajo - por lo general podía pasar horas y horas sentado, devorando dulces y trabajando-, pero había decidido tomar un descanso entre los casos y respirar un poco de aire invernal, viendo que casi eran las veinte horas fue a caminar al parque cercano, pero su viaje no había durado lo que se imaginaba ya que al salir se encontró con un extraño cuaderno tirado en la nieve cercana a la acera. Quizás si hubiese sido otro día –en donde la rutina no estuviese aburriendo al detective- habría ignorado completamente la existencia de la libreta pasando de ella y volviendo a su caminata. Como no era uno de esos días L lo había recogido mientras volvía a su lugar de trabajo. La caminata era mejor para otro día, pensó.

" 'How to Use… La persona cuyo nombre esté escrito en este cuaderno morirá '" el detective bufó divertido, no pensaba que aún se hicieran ese tipo de bromas, pero a las masas le gustaban y esta vez había caído en una de ellas. Aunque el para qué hacer una broma así, no lo entendía.

"Así que si escribo un nombre en este cuaderno, la persona fallecerá" se llevó el pulgar a los labios "interesante, pero estúpido" dejó el cuaderno en la mesa de notas.

No es que no le llamará la atención, era simplemente que, en el mundo lógico racional, un cuaderno que mata gente era sencillamente imposible de existir, y L no caería en la idiotez de comprobarlo. Por mucha curiosidad que conllevara el querer usarlo -porque algo era la curiosidad y otra cosa la estupidez y el renombrado detective no caería en aquella-.

"¿L?" La voz de la computadora más la W capital se hicieron conocer. Sin duda Watari querría saber los resultados sobre el caso de los asesinatos de Texas.

"¿Si Watari?" dijo acercándose al PC y sosteniendo el micrófono.

"Sobre el caso¿tienes ya alguna respuesta?"

Llevó los ojos al techo mientras se dispuso a contar su resolución "si, ya está listo".

Al parecer el cuaderno esperaría.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

_3__ días más tarde_

La curiosidad mató al gato. Y L no podía encontrarle más la razón al dicho, bueno, literalmente él no era un gato, pero la curiosidad estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro y llamándolo a probar la libreta encontrada. Aunque sabía muy bien que no funcionaría, no podía negar que estaba sintiéndose completamente tentado a escribir aunque sea una palabra en ella. Era como una instigación, como si el dichoso cuaderno influyera algún hechizo para usarlo.

No pudiendo contenerse más, el detective se levantó y se acercó a la mesa recubierta con notas de casos anteriores, no es que le preocupara que alguien fuese a tomar el cuaderno puesto que el único habitante de aquella habitación era él, salvo las visitas de Watari.

Recorriendo los pocos metros hasta el objeto, paró fijo extrañándose por su comportamiento. Hele aquí al mayor detective del mundo no pudiendo resistir usar un cuaderno. Era simplemente poco característico. Pero no tenía nada más que hacer, seguramente en algunos días Watari le traería nuevas informaciones sobre casos, así que permitirse este pequeño capricho no le traería mayores consecuencias. Además la cosa esa ni siquiera funcionaría, sería solo una broma.

Satisfecho con sus conclusiones, L tomó el cuaderno y volvió a su cómoda posición frente al monitor.

" 'la persona cuyo nombre éste escrito en este cuaderno morirá' " giró la página hasta quedar frente a una en blanco "por lo menos el que se ha currado la broma ha sido elocuente" no podía negarlo, el título del cuaderno y sus reglas eran simplemente hilarantes.

"ahora a tomar el lápiz y escribir" suspiró sonoramente mientras se disponía a usarlo. _Espera, hay un 0,08 por ciento de que esto funcione. Si llegara a resultar, eso me convertiría en un asesino._ Dudó por unos instantes. _Será mejor ocupar uno de los nombres que me ha dado Watari sobre los que ejecutarán hoy día._ Watari le había entregado la lista de ocho criminales que él mismo se había encargado de atrapar y que llevarían al patíbulo ese mismo día.

Se levantó y buscó en la misma mesa desde donde había tomado el cuaderno hasta hallar los papeles._ Richard Raymond, británico, treinta y ocho años, condenado por el asesinato de su esposa e hija._ Tomó lentamente el lápiz entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Sabía que según las reglas escritas serían después de cuarenta segundos de haber escrito el nombre el afortunado fallecería, y él como L podría enterarse con tan sólo unas pocas averiguaciones. Contento con su plan, acercó el lápiz a la hoja y llevó a cabo su cometido.

_Richard Raymond._

Estaba hecho, lo había escrito. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo aún sin saberl y terminó de contar los segundos. _35, 36, 37, 38, 39. _Respiró profundo._ 40._

Rápidamente se dirigió a la computadora y tecleó el nombre del criminal que había usado como chivo expiatorio. Navegó por las cámaras de seguridad hasta encontrarse con la celda del buscado. Y L sintió su corazón parar.

En la celda se encontraba Richard Raymond siendo sujetado por varios guardias que intentaban reanimarlo, por que Richard Raymond estaba inconsciente con un rictus mortis en su rostro. _Muerto_. Muerto luego de cuarenta segundos de haber escrito su nombre.

_Calma__, que haya escrito su nombre no significa que haya provocado su muerte. Eso es irracional, no hay prueba empírica que lo afirme. Sólo hay la ocasión de un 46 por ciento de mi culpabilidad. No llega al cien. Yo no fui. Un cuaderno no mata._

Quizás el auto convencimiento hubiese resultado más creíble si detrás de él no hubiese aparecido una gigantesca sombra con grotescos rasgos en su cara.

"Kukuku¿así que ya la utilizaste eh?"

Lo único racional que fue capaz de hacer el detective fue pegar un alarido en lo máximo de sus pulmones "WAAAAAAAAAAA"

El monstruo que había llegado no pudo más que reír de forma gutural por el recibimiento que había tenido.

"Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma... o un dios de la muerte"

"¿dios de la muerte?" recomponiéndose, L puso su cerebro en marcha y volvió a su postura estoica. Su reacción había sido lógica, el ver semejante monstruo de apariencia demoniaca llevaría a perder los estribos a cualquiera incluso al mejor detective del mundo. El dios mediría por lo menos dos metros y medio, más una postura torcida –no tanto como la propia- piel negra revestida en cuero del mismo color, pero lo más grotesco era sin duda su expresión; una mueca de humor seco congelada en su rostro cadavérico con unos profundos y gigantescos –aun mas que los suyos- ojos negros.

"de esos mismos, me llamo Ryuk y creo que has recogido algo que me pertenecía, un cuaderno"

La mente de L trabajo frenética. _Dios de la muerte. Recoger. Pertenencia_. _Death Note_. "¿Cuaderno?"

"kukuku, eso mismo, tu lo tienes"

"pero ahora sería mío" aventuró inocente "has dicho que te pertenecía y si yo he sido el que lo recogió, por simple regla de tres significaría que ahora es de mi propiedad"

El dios de la muerte lo vio confundido "¿de que hablas?, muéstramelo"

"nunca he dicho que lo tenga, sólo lo he deducido por lo que me dijiste" el detective lo miró fijo, imponiendo su mirada obsidiana en el dios "tu mismo me has dicho que era un cuaderno el cual supongo has perdido aquí y que alguien lo ha recogido."

"has sido tu, yo no me equivocaría, no puedes decir que no lo tienes" dijo Ryuk rascándose la cabeza con una de sus negras garras.

"nunca he dicho que no lo tenga pero tampoco que lo tengo"

Ryuk se vio mas que confundido pero luego volvió a la actitud con la que había llegado "aquí yo soy el dios, y si yo digo que tienes mi cuaderno-

"en realidad el cuaderno del que lo recogió" interrumpió L ganándose una mirada ofendida del dios.

"-_el_ cuaderno, significa que tu lo tienes, así que tu tienes el Death Note"

"¿y si lo tuviese?" el detective le dio una mirada significativa…

…Que al parecer el dios no entendió del todo ya que lo siguió mirando con la misma cara de no captar el punto.

"y si realmente tuviese ese cuaderno¿que pasaría?"

El monstruo lo miró "si no lo has utilizado, nada…" se acercó lentamente hacia L "… pero si ya has escrito algo en él, debo decirte que no irás al cielo ni al infierno"

"me alegro entonces de no saber de que estas hablando" L dijo en tono inocente.

"ya me estas cansando, se muy bien que tienes mi- el cuaderno así que muéstramelo"

El detective estudió sus posibilidades, por un lado podía seguir negando su posesión del cuaderno pero eso quizás le llevaría a una discusión sin final ya que al parecer este dios no se caracterizaba por su brillantez intelectual. La otra posibilidad era admitir que fue él quien recogió el famoso cuaderno y ver lo que pasaba.

Quizás esto era lo que tanto había esperado. Un reto.

"tienes razón, yo tengo el Death Note"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** He preferido no usar el término 'Shinigami' puesto que está es la palabra japonesa, y si L esta en Inglaterra no tiene porqué el shinigami hablarle en japonés. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. 


	3. Capítulo Dos: Resolución

**_Tabula Rasa_**

-

-

-

_

* * *

__Capítulo Dos_

Resolución

"_**Este cuaderno no tendrá efecto a menos que quien la escriba tenga en su mente la cara y el nombre de la otra persona. De esta manera, las personas que comparten el mismo nombre que la víctima no se verán afectadas."**_

"tienes razón, yo tengo el Death Note"

Ryuk hizó un gesto con las garras en señal de victoria "hehehe, lo sabía, nunca me equivocó"

El detective aguantó el impulso de rodar los ojos frente al comentario del dios. "ya qua sabes que yo lo tengo¿lo quieres devuelta?"

"no, si yo mismo he sido el que ha dejado caer el cuaderno" dijo Ryuk mientras revisaba los objetos del lugar.

L lo miró fijo¿Cuál podría ser el motivo para el que un dios de la muerte tirará semejante arma ejecutora que en manos de cualquiera podría volverse temiblemente peligrosa¿Cuál podría ser el trascendental motivo? Después de lo que le había pasado en las últimas horas, L podía esperar cualquier cosa.

"supongo que te preguntarás porque he botado el Death Note" dijo mientras se acercaba uno de los pastelillos del detective a la boca, pero con solo olerlos hizo un mohín en su mueca "¿tienes manzanas?"

"si me terminas de explicar, veré si puedo conseguirte"

"esta bien, como te decía, fui yo quien tiró el cuaderno hacia el mundo humano porque me… aburría"

"¿qué?" L no se esperaba eso, esperaba hablar de un apocalipsis inminente, una guerra, un destino irrevocable, pero de aburrimiento no, no era un término que pudiera relacionar con un dios. Pero de nuevo, no era como que esperaba conocer a un dios de todos modos.

"debe parecerte raro oír de aburrimiento viniendo de un dios, pero debo decirte que nuestro mundo está estancado, nosotros, los dioses de la muerte no tenemos nada que hacer, o duermes la siesta o apuestas porque no se te vaya a ocurrir escribir nombres que o si no te molestan por intentar hacer algo productivo. A mi ya no me divierte matar desde allá, además que tampoco puedo intentar matar a otros como yo pues el cuaderno no tiene efecto… así que he acabado deduciendo que venir acá sería mas entretenido, quiero ver que tan interesantes son los humanos"

"ya veo" L contestó llevándose el pulgar a los labios "¿y que pretendes que haga yo?"

Ryuk lo vio con obviedad "escribir nombres¿que más harías con un Death Note?"

"¿me estás diciendo que mate?"

"ya lo haz hecho, ahora sólo tienes que continuar"

"lo que he hecho es probar si surtía efecto, nada más. No por eso lo utilizaré"

"pero tienes un poder único, piensa en todo lo que puedes lograr, en todo lo que podrías tener" dijo el dios en tono atrayente.

"no me interesa, ya tengo todo el poder que podría querer. Soy L, el mejor detective del mundo"

Ryuk lo miró incrédulo "por eso mismo, si eres detective, piensa, cuantos criminales impunes podrías castigar"

L se rió de forma irónica "claro, y volverme un justiciero anónimo que intente limpiar el mundo asesinando"

"podría ser" dijo Ryuk claramente sin captar la ironía.

"no me interesa, yo solo llevo a la justicia los criminales, de hay es el sistema el que decide que hacer, me son indiferentes"

Ryuk se acercó a él "acaso te da miedo utilizarla, porque como te he dicho ya estas condenado con solo haberla utilizado una sola vez"

"no me interesa, empíricamente el cielo e infierno son concepciones metafísicas, así que el no ir a ellas significaría ir a la nada, además creo que eso lo pensaré cuando lo esté viviendo"

"bueno sí, pero-

"no hay peros, entiendo lo que has dicho pero aunque me llama la atención el cuaderno, no tiene ningún sentido el que yo lo utilice, no me aporta beneficio alguno su uso"

como te he dicho, soy un detective, pero no solo un detective, soy L; tengo poder sobre cada institución de justicia mundial más el apoyo de diversas ONG, puedo interferir en cualquier caso internacional y tecnología que quiera, como verás este cargo también me dota de varías cifras de dinero. No necesito el cuaderno para escalar más poder, y aun siendo detective, solo creo en mi justicia pero no soy algún idealista como para intentar limpiar el mundo de el mal, y no por piedad hacia los criminales, sino porque simplemente no resultaría mas que una utopía irrelevante. En fin, ese cuaderno no me sirve."

Ryuk lo miró fijo y suspiró "me has caído bien, pero veo que te estás interponiendo en mis planes de diversión"

"entonces llévatelo a tu mundo"

Ryuk se tocó el mentón en forma pensativa "¿llevármelo y devolverme?…" se alejó del detective mientras se acercaba a uno de los pastelitos que había despreciado momentos antes. "…pero si hago eso, tendré que matarte" dijo mientras fijaba sus ojos en los del detective.

L sólo podía respirar, al fin y al cabo cuando pensó en más adrenalina en su vida fue sin esperarse que apareciera semejante cuadro surrealista. Si se ofrecía a buscar a alguien que quisiese el cuaderno sabría muy bien que posiblemente estaría creando a un asesino sobrenatural, yendo en contra de su ética personal y universal, pero si lo usaba también estaría pasando a llevar sus normas y creencias. Pero había algo mucho más fuerte que eso, su sentido de la supervivencia, no podía morir así, tan simplemente y sólo para satisfacer la diversión de un dios aburrido.

El detective suspiró "¿Por qué me elegiste?"

El dios de la muerte profesó una fuerte carcajada "¿piensas que te escogí?, no seas egocéntrico, yo solo tire el cuaderno y tu lo recogiste"

"veo¿así que viniste a divertirte esperando que un humano usase el cuaderno ya sea para su propio beneficio o simplemente para matar a quien se le cruzase?" Ryuk asintió. "ya te he explicado mis razones, el porque no utilizaría el Death Note. Quizás, si fuese más idealista –como te dije- trataría de atrapar a los peces gordos que ni yo puedo cazar, pero no lo soy."

"ya te dije, L, o utilizas el cuaderno o mueres" Ryuk señaló "no es tan difícil de entender"

Así que no tenía escapatoria, tendría que utilizar el maldito cuaderno. "esta bien, escribiré"

O quizás no. La mente del detective ya estaba iniciando un plan, pero lamentablemente necesitaría sacrificios.

Pero el fin justifica los medios, y si sacrificar unas cuantas vidas salvaba otros millares, L tendría la decisión en sus manos.

"creo haberte escuchado que si te explicaba me darías manzanas" la voz del dios lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"si, ahora mismo las pido"

"y de ahí ¿empezaremos con la diversión?"

"si, pero necesitaré un día por lo menos para poner todo en orden"

Ryuk le dio una mirada suspicaz, pero al parecer el apetito por las frutas le ganó en sus sospechas. "mientras me des lo que te pido, esta todo bien"

"entonces Ryuk, creo que hemos hecho un trato"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Gracias por los comentarios, en el próximo capítulo saldrán otros personajes. 

**OT:** Si Klingon, las he visto, lo he leído, y ya estoy en el grupo preparando la muerte del roto Quesada por violarse la continuidad de Spidey… y todo por la puta tía May –y eso que yo prefiero a Felicia por sobre MJ-.


	4. Capítulo tres: Impresión

_**Tabula Rasa**_

-

-

-

* * *

_Capítulo Tres_

Impresión

"_**Si se especifica la causa de muerte en 40 segundos del tiempo del mundo humano tras escribir el nombre, ocurrirá del modo especificado"**_

_Tokio, Japón._

Y así acababa otro día común. Levantarse, estudiar, acostarse. Ningún cambio, nada trascendental. Basura, sólo basura. Cada día, cada minuto era sólo un aporte a la realidad nihilista cotidiana, un avance en la rigidez monótona de la vida diaria. Nada ni nadie valía la pena, la sociedad estaba podrida desde su base. Y él, aunque joven, era lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de aquello. Incluso más. ¿Pero de que servía ser un genio cuando no hay retos para probarlo¿Para sentirse realizado?, al fin y al cabo sus profesores lo admiraban, ya sea por real respeto o envidioso recelo, lo único que podría recibir de ellos eran alabanzas, ya sabían la realidad; él los podría superar. ¿Y sus compañeros?, esa era otra historia, no negaba relacionarse con unos cuantos, ni tampoco podía ignorar a los –las- que lo seguían, pero no tenía nada en común con ellos, a él no le interesaban las frivolidades típicas, y lamentablemente sus intereses estaban por lo demás lejos de los que podrían decirse los amigos.

Pero Light Yagami aún tenía diecisiete años y un futuro prominente a la vista. No por nada sus calificaciones eran más que impecables y su destino en Tõõ estaba más que sellado. Light entraría en la fuerza de policía, al igual que su padre, pero él le daría al sistema lo que necesitaba, él remodelaría las bases de la justicia para encauzarla al camino que necesitaba llevar en el siglo XXI.

Sí, el joven Yagami tenía grandes sueños, y a pesar de estar deviniendo en una fase por lo demás pesimista sobre la sociedad –era lo bastante perspicaz para darse cuanta de ello- Yagami Light se caracterizaba por su optimismo a ultranza. Quizás podría ser tanto un defecto como una virtud, pero el joven genio era un idealista. Pero uno que intentaría llevar sus ideales con un fin altruista hacia la sociedad, haciéndolos realidad.

Sabía que lo lograría, tenía un carisma innato, una empatía que le permitía congeniar con todos los que le conocían, además de que gracias a su gran inteligencia podía imponer un respeto e intimidación casi automática y quizás, lo más importante para la sociedad, lo que realmente les importaba y daba la primera impresión, su físico era envidiable. Tenía no por menos una altura perfecta, ya avistándose como sería terminada su adolescencia, su cabello podía matizarse en distintos toques de castaño, yendo desde el marrón casi rojizo hasta un rubio de cobre. Sus facciones también eran a destacar, a diferencia del japonés promedio, Light poseía características casi andróginas que le daban una belleza natural, y quizás su rasgo más llamativo, poseía una mirada dorada con pequeños toques carmesí que podía dotarle de una perfilada inteligencia más toda una gama de emociones que el propio Yagami sabía muy bien controlar. Era sin duda su presentación más el abanico de virtudes lo que cegaban a quien lo conociese, llenándolo de alabanzas y apoyando sus sueños prometedores.

Pero ninguno de aquellos que quedaban embelesados por las cualidades casi divinas del joven, era lo bastante suspicaz para caer en el brillo despectivo de Yagami al estar en contacto con ellos. Si Light tenía talentos empáticos, también tenía sus homónimos actorales, permitiendo así que nunca un vistazo de su verdadero desprecio por los que lo rodeaban pudiera ser visto. Porque el desprecio existía, al igual que la palpable mediocridad de que quienes le rodeaban.

Light Yagami estaba destinado a cambiar el mundo, destinado a cosas grandes, a reparar el sistema y la sociedad. Tenía todas las herramientas necesarias, ingenio e inteligencia, belleza y empatía. Nada se interpondría, él podría curar los males mundanos, reemplazar la mediocridad y patetismo por virtudes y cualidades.

Light Yagami sería algún día en el mundo la Ley que lo regiría.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

"¿Light?" Yamamoto llamó a su amigo. Yamamoto era un joven por no decir promedio, no era brillante ni guapo, y era quizás este propio motivo por el cual se rodeaba del más prominente estudiante. A lo mejor ni el mismo recaía en que Yagami hacia algo parecido con él pero inversamente. La ironía de la situación, Yamamoto juntándose con Light para intentar sobresalir, y Light a su vez reuniéndose con él para demostrar su fraternidad.

Light no contestó a la voz de su compañero. Ya casi estaba llegando a su hogar luego de un nuevo día –aburrido- de escuela. Pronto se libraría de él y llegaría a reclinarse a su dormitorio, quizás podría encontrar algún caso interesante en los archivos del NPA.

"¿Light?" volvió a hablar, viendo que no conseguiría una respuesta en su ensimismado compañero más un leve cabeceamiento prosiguió "Yuri me pidió mi número de teléfono, bueno como te he dicho me gusta desde que empezamos este año, pero no sé si dárselo… ¿crees que me lo pidió para llegar a ti?" dijo en un tono un tanto celoso "es que no sé Light, siempre se acercan a mi por algo por el estilo, pero Yuri realmente me gusta y no sé como reaccionaré si lo único que quiere es información sobre ti ¿Qué me aconsejas?"

Light no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto apesadumbrado por Yamamoto. Realmente el muchacho le caía bien, por lo general no andaba vociferando su amistad, era un poco torpe sin duda, pero era noble y simpático. Quizás no era su verdadero amigo, pero no podía evitar molestarse con esas y esos que jugaban con los sentimientos de otros. Ciertamente sabía muy bien que Yamamoto y él no eran camaradas reales como parecían, pero ninguno salía realmente dañado de ese acuerdo silencioso, sumando que a veces –unas pocas- lograban pasarlo bien juntos.

"Yuri me cae bien, no es como las otras chicas, o por lo menos no tanto, es más centrada, además…" por primera vez durante la conversación dirigió sus ojos hacia los del otro chico "… ella sabes que no me interesa y creo que es lo bastante inteligente para no buscarme" finalizó. Recordaba hace poco haber invitado a Yuri a Spaceland, más que por verdadera atracción había sido con el propósito de mostrarse tranquilo y cómodo ante los inminentes exámenes –a veces se preguntaba que cosas no hacía con un motivo ulterior-, al final de la cita Yuri había declarado tener un pequeño interés en él pero que ese mismo día había notado ser algo netamente platónico y que lo empezaría a superar. Light decidió que quizás la chica había visto su poco interés en las relaciones mientras tuviera otras prioridades.

"entonces Light ¿me dices que le dé el número?" lo sacó Yamamoto de sus pensamientos.

"dáselo, no pierdes nada, como te digo, ella sabe que no tiene oportunidad conmigo" le palmeó la espalda a modo de despedida al llegar finalmente a su casa.

"tienes razón, además tendré que arriesgarme alguna vez" le devolvió el gesto a Yagami "nos vemos mañana"

"si, hasta mañana" se despidió mientras abría la puerta de la casa y entraba.

"¡Amor! que bueno que has llegado, Sayu se quedaría hasta las seis en casa de Eri y tu padre tenía una reunión de improviso" dijo alegre Sachiko Yagami a su hijo. si Sachiko Yagami tenía algo por lo que sentirse orgullosa era sin duda de la hermosa familia que tenía; un marido responsable y trabajador, una hija risueña y bonita y un hijo como desearía cualquier padre.

"si mamá" se acercó hasta Sachiko dándole un beso en la mejilla. Así que Sayu finalmente había ido donde Eri, y él que le había advertido volverse directamente a casa por la nevazón que se avecinaba. "iré a estudiar un poco, si necesitas algo me llamas"

Sachiko no podía sentirse más orgullosa, un hijo tan provechoso que en vez de ir a pasearse como cualquier adolescente por la ciudad y fiestas, llegaba derecho a casa para estudiar.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

Nada de nada. Ningún caso difícil o alentador. Pensó al llegar a su alcoba resolver algunos casos, como había planeado. Pero no se encontró con nada nuevo. Las mismas atrocidades de siempre, robos, maltratos, violaciones, asesinatos. Que repugnante pensó, estirándose en la cama.

Intentaría jugar con la consola un rato, aunque ya había pasado todos los niveles de los juegos que tenía y no era como si fuera a gastar su dinero en comprar nuevos juegos. A lo mejor leería para despejar la mente. Sacó 'El Arte de la Guerra' de Sun Tzu para ojear un rato.

Llevaría no mas de media hora cuando decidió cerrar las ventanas del balcón debido a la fuerte nevazón. A pesar de la nieve y el tiempo frío, invierno y otoño eran las estaciones preferidas de Light, eran pacificas y ciertamente hermosas en su tranquilidad, no como verano en donde el calor era inaguantable y producía la molesta transpiración que le provocaba tanto desagrado e incomodidad, o como la primavera que llevaba tantas alergias y florecimiento a cualquier parte.

"Light" entró Sachiko al cuarto con una cara preocupada "¿has visto como esta afuera?, llamaré a Sayu para que la vayas a recoger, con este clima sería muy peligroso que se viniera sola" dijo aprehensiva.

"tienes razón, mientras la llamas me abrigaré un poco" Light tomó una chaqueta larga hasta casi los muslos y unos guantes mientras su madre iba hacer la llamada. Sayu era mucho más alocada que él. Al anunciarse la noche anterior la nevazón que caería, él le había dicho que viniera directo a casa y no pasara a otros lugares, en ese instante la joven le había dicho que sí. Pero aquí lo tenían abrigándose para irla a buscar. Ciertamente Sayu podía ser lo bastante desobediente como para sacarlo de sus casillas porque sabía bien que con un puchero y una mirada de cordero degollado su hermano la perdonaría al segundo. Eran los efectos que lograba su hermana menor en él.

Sachiko volvió a entrar dirigiéndose a Light "ya la llamé, me dijo que también le había dado un poco de miedo irse sola, así que te estará esperando en donde Eri"

Light cabeceó mientras se dirigían a la puerta "ya mamá, llevaré el teléfono encendido por cualquier cosa"

"tomen un taxi, no importa cuanto salga, pero que les deje acá mismo"

"¿adentro de la casa?, pero no crees que papá se molestará" Sachiko dio una pequeña risa en la broma de Light. Intentaba aligerar un poco la preocupación de su madre, no le gustaba verla afligida o molesta. Revisó por ultima vez llevar sus documentos y el dinero para luego despedirse de su madre "creo que estaremos de vuelta como a las ocho, Eri vive un poco más al norte, así que espero no tener mucho tráfico"

"ten cuidado hijo" fue lo último que escucho el joven al cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Sip, todo este capítulo –y el próximo- fue dedicado a Light, pero ya en el quinto nuestro querido detective volverá a hacer de las suyas junto con nuestro shinigami favorito. 

Sobre el comportamiento de Light, como éste es el Light que nunca en su vida ha visto un Death Note, es mucho más humano que Kira. Sigue siendo igual de arrogante como sólo un chico casi perfecto sin nada que le estorbe y a su vez le signifique una amenaza y reto puede serlo. Pero como ven, tiene un sentido de la justicia y el honor fuertemente arraigados, y realmente quiere a su familia en especial a Sayu, y aunque desprecia a la sociedad por lo que es y su sueño es reformarla, realmente ve con optimismo y esperanza a sus integrantes, pensando que las personas si tienen algo bueno.

Una aclaración, ciertamente en el manga Light lleva a Yuri a Spaceland para llevar a cabo todo el plan para obtener la identidad de Raye Penber, sin embargo aquí también salieron –claro que por lo que explica Light-. Quizás haya quedado un poco OoC que Light fuera a una cita asi que espero que no.

Así, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado con la incorporación del otro protagonista, bien fome me salió el final, sin cliffhanger alguno. Pero el próximo les recompensará.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro: Casualidad

_**Tabula Rasa**_

-

-

-

* * *

_Capitulo cuatro_

Casualidad

"_**Si no se especifica la causa de muerte, la persona perecerá de un ataque al corazón."**_

Si cuando imaginó que el tráfico iba a estar pesado nunca pensó las proporciones de lo que decía. Las calles de Kanto estaban en atacamientos, la principal razón, más que los propios autos, eran lo resbaladizos de los caminos más aun en la oscuridad de la noche.

Light miró la hora en su celular, al parecer no estarían de vuelta a las ocho como le dijo a su madre si seguía pegado aquí con los vehículos que prácticamente no avanzaban. Calculó lo que le quedaba de camino concluyendo que mejor seguía a pie, después de todo con el calor de los motores las veredas no eran tan frías, y a su caminar rápido, prontamente estaría donde Sayu.

Le pagó al taxista y bajó para ir donde su hermana. Cuando estuviesen en la casa, esa chiquilla tendría una dura conversación con él, pensó. Podría llamarlo amargado, aburrido lo que fuera, pero las irresponsabilidades serían acabadas radicalmente.

Apresuró el paso al sentir el frío atravesar sus huesos, que no daría por estar en su cama abrigado por las cobijas y con una leche tibia. Ojala Sayu estuviese caliente y cómoda donde Eri.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

Cuando por fin llegó donde la famosa Eri, su abrigo destilaba agua casi congelada y su piel estaba tan pálida como si hubiese visto un shinigami. La madre de Eri lo invitó a pasar para que se secara un poco pero el prefirió denostar la propuesta. Entrar en calor y luego volver al frío le provocaría una gripe difícil de quitar, y en época de exámenes no sería muy cómodo estar estornudando en pleno silencio.

Al final entro sólo al hall mientras esperaba que Sayu se despidiera de su amiga. Cuando por fin la jovencita estuvo a su lado, se aseguró de darle la mayor mirada de reproche que poseía. Mirada que al parecer intimidó un tanto a su hermana porque lo primero que hizo fue intentar justificarse.

"¡pero hermano!, Eri nunca invita personas a su casa, no podía decirle que no, además en la mañana no estaba tan feo el día" dijo haciendo un mohín en el rostro a la vez que un pequeño escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

"no, no estaba feo, pero creo que tienes a un preocupado hermano que te dijo que en la tarde y noche iba a ver mucha mucha nieve" la reprendió mientras la acercaba así para intentar entibiarla. "deberías agradecerme por traerte ese abrigo, o sino estarías congelándote más de lo que estas"

"gracias Light" Sayu le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su hermano mientras se acurrucaba más en él.

"Lo que pasa es que siempre te confías en que te voy a ayudar"

"y eso es porque tengo un muy buen hermano como tú. Todos me envidian"

"si piensas que con halagos te voy a perdonar, estas muy equivocada" Al parecer la suerte estaba del lado de los Yagami ya que apenas termino la frase divisó un taxi. Haciéndolo parar subieron los dos a la vez que le daba la dirección.

"¿nos dejará hasta la casa?" preguntó Sayu un tanto confundida.

"para que veas lo preocupada que esta mamá"

El resto del viaje se hizo ameno, Light llamó a Sachiko para avisarle que ya iban hacia allá y que no se preocupara más de tenerles agua y eche caliente.

A pesar de la amenidad de la situación no era mucho lo que avanzaba el automóvil, con el inmenso taco que había más el camino cada vez más resbaladizo para las ruedas de los vehículos, no era mucho lo que se podía hacer.

"Y que tal con los exámenes, hermanito" la voz de Sayu lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"bien, creo que-

Pero no pudo continuar, el taxi patinó peligrosamente junto con el vehículo que los había chocado por atrás. El chofer imposible de maniobrar fue incapaz de parar la fuerte colisión con el vehículo delantero provocando que un poste callera sobre ellos. Un grito agónico de Sayu escuchó Light antes de abandonarse a la inconsciencia.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

¿Por qué debía pasarles a ellos esta tragedia? Se preguntó Sachiko Yagami. Todo estaba bien hace tan pocas horas. Light le había llamado diciéndole que pronto estarían en casa junto a ellas, pronto estarían junto a sus bebés.

Pero esa banda de motociclistas se había estrellado con un auto provocando un terrible choque en cadena, en el cual el taxi en donde iban sus niños estaba involucrado. Más aún, había sido unos de los que peor salió. Al parecer, el golpe colateral había producido la caída de uno de los postes de luz sobre él, impidiendo así un mayor éxito en el rescate. Catorce autos en total habían colisionado.

Y ella no había podido llegar con más rapidez hacia el hospital, se había enterado por televisión en imágenes en vivo, viendo como sacaban cuerpos heridos. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, era la misma calle por donde venían sus hijos.

Aún esperaba información, lo único que sabía era que habían sido ingresados dos jóvenes de diecisiete y catorce años. Sus hijos. Que casualidad más maldita, pensó angustiada.

Soichiro llegó casi una hora después debido al trafico, ya estaba pesado y más aún después del terrible accidente.

Abrazándola intento calmarla "van a estar bien Sachiko, sólo debemos tener fe"

"pero aún no nos dicen nada, aquí hay tanta gente" dijo afligida la mujer. En donde se pusiera la vista podían verse personas, todas intentando obtener información sobre sus seres queridos. De vez en cuando salía una enfermera llamando por apellidos y nombres. Lamentablemente aún no se escuchaba el Yagami.

"debes ser fuerte, debemos ser fuerte, por-

"YAGAMI"

Sachiko pensó desfallecer al no sentir el golpe de su corazón. Rápidamente junto a Soichiro se dirigieron donde la enfermera de no mas de treinta años.

"¿Familia de Yagami?" preguntó lo más amablemente posible.

"si, somos nosotros, nuestros hijos, ellos" intento responder Soichiro que estaba un poco más compuesto que su mujer.

"si, dos jóvenes…" levantó el fichero que llevaba para ver los nombres "Yagami Sayu y Yagami Light ¿no?" los padres asintieron.

La enfermera los miró apenada "al parecer no salieron ilesos del accidente" volvió a leer el fichero "en especial la más pequeña, según el diagnostico tiene el pulmón izquierdo perforado impidiendo un buen funcionamiento de sus vías respiratorias. Además tiene cuatro costillas quebradas y una pierna prácticamente destruida" Sachiko se llevó la mano a la boca intentando apaciguar un sollozo. Su niña. Su pequeña Sayu.

"¿Y Light?"Soichiro preguntó con un temor que no había sentido en su vida. Su pequeña hija al borde de la muerte.

La enfermera leyó "Yagami Light, un brazo dislocado, fractura expuesta de la muñeca derecha y mal actividad del riñón derecho"

Soichiro y Sachiko respiraron un tanto más aliviados. Por lo menos Light estaba mejor, si tan solo Sayu se repusiera, su bella familia volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

_Cinco__ días más tarde_

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo único que veía era una ligera bruma que le impedía mirar bien a sus alrededores. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido mientras volvía de la inconsciencia al activar mejor sus sentidos. Lo primero que se dio cuenta al despertar totalmente fue que no estaba en su casa, estaba en una camilla y un tubo le llenaba la boca.

Desesperándose ciertamente por la ignorancia de su situación empezó frenéticamente a buscar alguna cara conocida.

"¡Mi amor! Por fin despertaste" una voz, una voz tan conocida. Giró sus ojos a su izquierda en encontrándose con los llorosos de su madre. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, con un gesto de no haber dormido en días, seguramente desde el accidente.

El accidente.

_¡Sayu!_

Intento transmitirle con la mirada la pregunta a su madre. Lo más probable es que la captó ya que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Sayu está viva…" la voz de su padre, intentando darle un consuelo que ni él tenía "… pero hace dos días entró en estado de coma" su voz apagándose en las últimas silabas.

No podía ser. Sayu no. Sayu no. Su mente repetía frenética. Estúpido taxista. Intento mover la cabeza en negación, pero no logró más que sentir un punzante dolor recorrer sus huesos y músculos.

"Cálmate Light, el doctor dijo que no debías moverte" Soichiro dijo mientras le afirmaba la cabeza para que dejara de moverla "Sachiko llama a un médico" la mujer asintió y salió presurosa de la habitación.

Después de llegar el médico, todos los implementos que le ponían una restricción a la hora de comunicarse fueron quitados dejando solamente los intravenosos. El doctor le informó de su situación, como veía, su rescate fue el que duró más tiempo principalmente debido a que estaban atrapados por el duro cemento del poste. El taxista solo había salido con unas cuantas costillas quebradas ya que había sido expulsado por el parabrisas roto.

Le habían tenido que hacer un implante renal. Además de tener el brazo derecho enyesado por la dislocación. La peor parte la había llevado su mano derecha; la muñeca tenía una fractura expuesta, así que quizás no volviera a poder usarla debidamente nunca más.

Pero la parte más fuerte se la había llevado Sayu, la chica había sufrido el impacto del techo atrapándola y el peso del poste. Su pulmón había sido atravesado por una viga de metal proveniente de la lata del techo, además de sus costillas quebradas. Había sobrevivido. Pero estaba en estado de coma por tiempo indefinido, hasta que su pulmón se reparara totalmente pues si no era así, Sayu no despertaría.

¿Por qué no le había sucedido a él?, él era el mayor, él era quién debió llevarse las consecuencias del accidente. Si hubiese sido más rápido, si sus reflejos hubiesen actuado antes podría haber cubierto con su cuerpo el de su hermana. Pero fue un inútil, no lo hizo, la dejó llevarse todo el daño. Racionalmente Light sabía que era inocente, que estaba libre de culpas, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba culpar a alguien.

Así que cuando su padre le contó el porqué se había iniciado el accidente, Light sintió su sangre arder de furia.

Unos motociclistas, la misma banda prófuga por la violación de una joven. Su líder un tal Shibuimaru Takuo había chocado con el auto detrás de ellos. Hace días, desde el incidente con la violación, que habían salido en todos los medios.

Su padre le explicó el resto, pero lo único que le importaba era ese hijo de perra que lo había comenzado todo. Ya había sabido lo que era la impotencia. Él había conocido a esa escoria, la joven a la que habían violado era una de sus compañeras de academia. Había visto al tipo acercarse en su moto a ella junto con sus secuaces, pero no había podido hacer nada por impedir que se la llevaran, sus piernas nunca igualarían la velocidad de las motos. Light en ese preciso instante reafirmo sus ideas de justicia; si el sistema judicial fuese como debería ser y no recayese en falacias tan lamentables como dejar libres a seres como aquellos motociclistas, la vida de las personas inocentes sería mucho más fácil, más digna. Pero no era así, la realidad era muy distinta y el hallazgo dos días después en una bodega de la joven muerta y ultrajada era una prueba de ello.

Pero el desgraciado estaba muerto, seguramente no había resistido el choque.

Le pidió a su padre investigar sobre la muerte de esa escoria. No era propio de Light recrearse en la desgracia o muerte de otros. Pero estar al borde de la muerte cambia muchas perspectivas.

Soichiro entró compungido.

"Light, al parecer el choque de Takuo fue totalmente accidental" dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la cama.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Light intentó erguirse siendo impedido por su padre "¡me estas diciendo que no quiso chocar¿Acaso estaba drogado o borracho?"

"no hijo, él…" Soichiro junto su mirada con la de su hijo "Él murió, de un ataque al corazón."

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hehehehe, por fin un cliffhanger. Espero que les haya gustado la presentación de Light, Qué irónico que su mano derecha quede impedida ¿no? En el próximo veremos más de L y de Ryuk. 


	6. Capítulo Cinco: Plan

_**Tabula Rasa**_

-

-

-

* * *

_Capítulo Cinco_

Plan

"_**Tras especificar las causas de muerte, se otorgan 6 minutos y 40 segundos adicionales para indicar las circunstancias exactas de la misma"**_

Todo iba como lo había planeado. Lamentablemente no había podido evitar las muertes, pero sabía bien que había optado por la alternativa más factible. Era mejor que él tuviera ese endemoniado poder antes que otro. Si otro se hubiese adueñado del cuaderno, ya habría cometido quizás cuantos crímenes en contra de inocentes. De cierta forma, su opción era la más ortodoxa en este caso.

Claro que no podría evitarse todo.

Ya llevaba más de tres mil nombre escritos, pero era necesario para su cometido. Desde la llegada de Ryuk, hace trece días, había iniciado el plan. Mataría doce criminales mediáticamente relevantes de los veinte países con más población cada día. De esta manera llamaría la atención de las naciones y a su vez de las organizaciones internacionales, las cuales, desesperadas, recurrirían a él, L.

Cada muerte en un país determinado se llevaba por dos horas de diferencia hacia el otro fallecimiento. Su interés estaba más bien dirigido ante las potencias como EE.UU, Rusia, Japón y China. Si su plan salía tan bien como lo había pensado pronto tendría totalmente entretenido al dios de la muerte.

Superar el choque que le supuso la muerte de Richard Raymond fue más rápido de lo que pensó. Al fin y al cabo era un preso que ejecutarían el mismo día, y aunque literalmente nunca antes había matado, era él quien se encargaba de llevar a los criminales al patíbulo. Los otros nombres que escribió no le costaron al mover el lápiz. Lo hacía por el bien mayor, siempre se dijo.

Hasta ahora se había dedicado principalmente a violadores y asesinos. Si de algo podía caracterizarse L, era de su pragmatismo, y para poder escribir los nombres había tenido que deslizar totalmente los pensamientos de los que anotara como 'personas', eran después de todo, letras sin significado más allá del que él les diera. Así de forma práctica había empezado con los crímenes más atroces según la opinión popular; los que sabía la prensa seguía con regularidad informando a los civiles. Los violadores y asesinos llenaban aquella categoría.

Dirigió su vista al monitor nuevamente. Llevaba la lista de los países a los que seguía.

_China _

_India _

_Estados Unidos _

_Indonesia _

_Brasil _

_Paquistán _

_Bangladesh _

_Rusia _

_Nigeria _

_Japón_

El trabajo era por no decir interesante, pensó abatido. No estaba bien que pensara que estaba entreteniéndose quizás como nunca desde que había asumido el título de L a costa de aquel poder. Pero el tener que usar sus facultades al máximo, y predecir los posibles escenarios, lo hacía sentirse vivo, irremediablemente. Sabía que en cualquier instante la justicia intentaría detenerlo.

_La justicia_, para L, no era sino un concepto creado por el hombre, con el valor que éste le daba. Quizás por eso mismo, seguía con sus prácticas y métodos de dudable ética, claro que de aquella ética universal, la que establecía la fina línea que separaba lo bueno de lo malo. Su idea del mundo de la justicia podía resumirse en una frase de Voltaire _"La interpretación de las leyes siempre conlleva a una tergiversación de las mismas"_. Después de todo, eran esas mismas leyes las que manipulaban los corruptos para seguir abrazando su libertad, y eran esas mismas leyes las que no avalaban a la hora de llevar a cabo su propósito en defender al débil en algunos casos. L no era ignorante de la falencias del sistema, eran esas fallas las que le otorgaban su característica de humanidad; sus errores e irregularidades lo hacían lo suficientemente defectuoso como para fiarse totalmente de él. Respetaba a la justicia y respetaba a sus representantes, pero no por eso se regía por ellas. Algunos podrían llamarlo arrogante o soberbio, pero L sabía la verdad¿como rendirle pleitesía a una concepción netamente humana?

Ya fuese por su empirismo, o más aún, refugiado en él, L podía seguir con su estrategia. Si planeaba entretener a Ryuk, no matar inocentes y mantenerse cuerdo, debía seguir pensando como siempre lo hizo y no pensarse diferente sólo por un poder ajeno a su entendimiento. Porque eso era el cuaderno que le había entregado el dios de la muerte. Un artilugio de otro mundo, hecho para otros seres, no para simples mortales. Y si no se conociese tan bien, o fuese más ingenuo, L habría pensado que era un regalo del destino.

Pero no era ingenuo, no lo era desde hace bastante tiempo, quizás desde que L dejó de ser sólo un nombre. Tener un arma definitiva, podría hacer que la consecuencia tan intacta entre sus ideas y acciones se viese interrumpida. Y no había más temor para L que dejar de tener esa libertad, no aquella de la justicia, ni tampoco la del albedrio. La libertad de existir en su mente como un individuo, sin influirse por los factores sociales, y tal como se conocía, sabía que aquél poder lo llevaría al límite de aquella capacidad. El poder sobre la vida de otros, no, el poder de decidir sobre la vida de otros, no era algo de lo que a L le gustase presumir, y tenerlo ahora de una forma tan literal no era sino una excitante agonía.

Y L no podía evitar el pensamiento de que, a lo mejor en algún rincón de su mente, esto era lo que siempre quiso.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba como gendarme en la Supermax, Marlon Sagan había atestiguado algún hecho por el estilo. Al principio lo había tomado como casualidades, no eran raras las taquicardias después de todo. Pero cuando cayeron más de diez en menos de veinte días supo que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

Sagan tenía cuarenta y cuatro años, había entrado hace veinte años a este trabajo. Podía recordar perfectamente su juventud, su intento a entrar al mundo del hampa. No había salido con una respuesta positiva; en un patético atraco había sido el único detenido de la banda en la que estaba en aquella época. Como aún no cumplía los veintiuno y tenía un historial intachable, no le fue difícil librarse de pasar una buena estadía tras las rejas, claro que el hecho de que su padre fuese fiscal ayudó mucho en su caso. Libre, con el desprecio de sus padres y el abandono de sus amigos, Sagan se había visto perdido en aquel mundo de corrupción. Sabía que debió de haber sido encerrado, pero estaba con plena libertad. Los años que vinieron después, estaban difusos en su memoria; siempre había sido un espíritu rebelde, pero fue esa posibilidad, ese miedo a la falta de libertad lo que lo calmó. Entró a estudiar, trabajó, y finalmente llegó a una de las cárceles más grandes de EE.UU. Claro que desde fuera de las rejas, y con el poder de salir, lo que era importante.

Desde esos tiempos en los que era joven, fue testigo de las fallas en el sistema judicial, las cárceles estaban atestadas, como decían las estadísticas "uno de cada ciento cuarenta norteamericanos está tras las rejas", y la cifra seguía aumentando. Para Sagan, claro estaba que la justicia no era la culpable, la sociedad que le daba el poder lo era. Podía ver como día a día, más hombres entraban, y luego salían liberados. O más hombres entraban y no salían. Pero siempre iba en aumento, las nuevas infraestructuras podían dar fe en ello.

Cuando vio morir a tres de la Sala 2B, no le dio mayor importancia. Ataques al corazón, con un patrón; los dos violadores. Se dijo, una sangrienta casualidad. Pero cuando se vieron agregados cinco muertes más en las Salas 6C y 4C, Sagan recordó que un rayo no cae dos veces en un mismo lugar. Picado por la curiosidad, investigó un poco el tema; no era raro que buscase sobre algún fallecimiento en alguna cárcel. Después de los resultados, supo que algo o alguien las estaba provocando. No sólo el fenómeno se repetía en los estados Unidos, en Rusia e incluso Japón, estaban viéndose los mismos aconteceres.

Quizás alguna fuerza divina había despertado de una larguísima siesta para ver en la porquería que se habían convertido los hombres. Quizás alguna fuerza estaba llevando a cabo la justicia real; inmisericordiosa y dura. Para todos y _a todos._

Lo único que deseaba Marlon Sagan, era que aquella fuerza misteriosa no matara a los simples asaltantes.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

"tenemos 429 registros de fallecimientos en aproximadamente tres semanas, sin contar las posibilidades de los con paradero desconocido"

"y todos siguen el mismo patrón; ataques al corazón cada dos horas, y las victimas tienen todas antecedentes penitenciarios o delictuales"

"y todos ellos eran de dominio público, conocidos y buscados"

"esto ya esta fuera de control, no podemos seguir ocultando el hecho; los medios han estado hablando de 'los misteriosos decesos a lo largo del mundo', necesitamos las respuestas y las ¡necesitamos ya!"

"no podemos dar por hecho nada, aun-

"¿entonces debemos ignorar las muertes cada dos horas?, es impensable, hay algo, no sé que, pero ya es un hecho"

"pero han sido todos criminales, de algún modo u otro terminarían pagando la misma condena"

"¿Quién ha dicho eso?, como se le ocurre soltar aquel despropósito"

"tiene razón, aun siendo criminales no podemos dejar que alguien ande suelto pensándose la justicia"

"¿y si no han sido asesinados?"

"¡no puede ser coincidencia!, la muerte no sigue normas a la hora de ocurrir"

"nosotros creemos que se trata de un plan de una organización avanzada…"

"pues de alguna organización capaz de esto, solo creo que podría nombrarse a la CIA y el FBI"

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!"

"calma, calma, no podemos perder los cabales"

"seguir con esto sólo será un golpe para los cuerpos policiales y su orgullo"

"esto no tiene nada que ver con orgullo, hay vidas en juego"

"creo que sólo tenemos una alternativa; contactar con L"

"pero L sólo acepta los casos que le interesan, es caprichoso y es imposible ponerse en contacto con él"

"L ya ha empezado ha investigar este caso, caballeros"

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** ¡**Joder!, me he demorado una cantidad en subir éste capítulo, pero intentaré seguirlo haciendo periódicamente. Espero que les haya gustado, claro que éste es de seguro el cap más fomecillo xD. Trataré de continuarlo prontísimo porque realmente estoy entusiasmada con la idea, L es tan completamente complejo y encantador, y explorarlo en esta dimensión es muy interesante. 

OT: para los que han visto/respondido la encuesta, ya tengo los resultados… casi unánimemente DN es una sería con pocos errores. Realmente me sorprendió el resultado ya que por lo menos en el aspecto psicológico del arco Yotsuba DN es bastante descuidado. Pero me alegran los resultados :D.

Ya saben, reviews abajito en Go.


End file.
